


Rain is a Good Thing

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Caught out in the middle of a thunderstorm, Harry and Hermione find shelter in a barn. Shenanigans ensue.





	Rain is a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harmony & Co's June Lyric Llama. It's a muggle AU, with Harry and Hermione being in their twenties and living in the midwest USA. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic was inspired by the lyrics, "Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn. Ringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm. When the tin roof gets to talkin' its the best love we make. Yeah where I come from, rain is a good thing," from the song, Rain is a Good Thing by Luke Bryan. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration. In addition, all canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am no profiting from this work.

Hermione laughed as Harry fed her a strawberry, the juices falling down his fingers and her face. She was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air as Harry lounged on his side. 

 

“Are there any more?” Hermione asked, stretching her neck to see into the basket. 

 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry love. You devoured them all.” 

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I can think of other things I’d rather devour. Strawberries are aphrodisiacs, you know.” 

 

Harry smirked. “I do know.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. “And we are in the middle of nowhere, it’s perfect.” 

 

They were in the middle of a field, off the beaten path, surely a farmers piece of land. 

 

Hermione moved from her laying down position and climbed on top of Harry. She went to peel of her top when a loud roll of thunder made her squeal in surprise. 

 

She looked up into the sky and clouds were quickly rolling by, darker clouds in the distance moving closer. A raindrop fell on her forehead, and she wiped it away with a swipe of her hand. 

 

“We have to go!” She jumped up and slid on her sandals while Harry threw everything into the picnic basket. 

 

They started to run toward the road where Harry’s truck was parked, but it was too late. The heavens opened up and downpoured on them. 

 

“Harry, it’s too far!” Hermione shouted through the thick wall of rain. 

 

“There—“Harry pointed in the distance. Hermione looked. It was a red barn with a tin roof, perfect protection from the storm. 

 

She started running in the direction, Harry running right beside her. By the time they reached the opening, they were soaked all the way through. They probably would have had better luck running for the truck, but she supposed this wasn’t so bad. 

 

Harry dropped the picnic basket and collapsed on a nearby bale of hay. 

 

“This place looks abandoned.” She looked around. There were no animals or farming equipment — staples for a farmer in the midwest. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe it is. Either way, I’m sure whoever owns this wouldn’t mind that we are here seeking shelter.” 

 

“You’re right,” she said, taking a seat next to him. 

Harry grinned. “It’s rare that I hear that from you.” 

 

She elbowed him lightly in the belly, and he feigned being injured. “You big baby. I didn’t even hurt you.” 

 

“I know what would help my injury.” He had that smirk on his face giving away that he was up to something. 

 

“Oh yeah, and what would that be?” 

 

His hands moved toward her hip and slowly pulled up her shirt and Hermione willingly lifted her arms above her head, allowing Harry to put it up over her head. 

 

“Much better,” Harry said, tossing her shirt to the hay. “We need to ring out our clothes anyway — they’re soaking wet.” 

 

Hermione nodded and agreed and reached behind her and let her bra fall down her arms, exposing her breasts. Harry reached for her, but Hermione brought up her hand and with a wave of her finger told him no. 

 

“You just said we needed to ring out our clothes. We should do that.” She raised her eyebrow, expecting him to challenge her, but he complied. He quickly ripped his shirt over his head, revealing his hardened abs, a line of hair disappearing into his jeans. She pushed her shorts and knickers down in one swoop, leading her bare. Harry followed, shedding the wet clothing from his lower body. 

 

Hermione picked up both their clothes and hung them over a nearby railing, really wanting to dry them out before they put them back on. Harry came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, and she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. 

 

Harry continued to lavish kisses on her neck, all while tweaking her nipples in between his fingers, bringing them to hardened pebbles. 

 

“Turn around, love. I want to see you.” Harry kept his hands on her as she spun in place. He took a step back and gazed approvingly at her body. She blushed under his stare, still not used to the attention he lavished her with. 

 

“You are so beautiful, Hermione,” She continued to blush and looked down at her feet. He lifted her head up, forcing her to look in his eyes, green as the grass outside. “Don’t be shy, it’s just me.” He smiled at her. 

 

Hermione nodded and smiled back, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Come here,” Harry said, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss against her lips, his fingers digging into her arse, as she tried to wrap her legs around him. 

“Eager are we?” He asked as he pulled away. 

 

She nodded. “The rain will probably let up soon.” 

 

Harry shrugged. “Abandoned, remember?” Hermione looked up as rain began to beat down harder on the tin room. “And I don’t think this storm is letting up anytime soon.” 

 

Harry moved her back toward the hay and laid her down on it. “Okay?” She nodded. Harry climbed on it with her, leaning over her. He lowered his mouth to a breast before moving his kisses south, stopping at her mound. 

 

“Don’t tease...please.” Harry immediately gave her what she wanted and buried his face in her mons, licking and sucking on the little pebble that gives her so much pleasure. He added in his fingers, and she was on the edge of pure bliss. Harry licked her through her orgasm, her fingers still pulling roughly on his hair. He came up and grinned at her, his glasses a little skewed. 

 

“Sorry,” Hermione laughed, reaching down to straighten them on his face. “Maybe I was a bit eager.” 

 

Harry grinned at her. “I don’t mind.” 

 

He crawled up her body once more and grabbed his erection. As he placed a kiss on her lips, he slowly pushed inside her, swallowing her moan as he bottomed out. Slowly, he moved inside her despite her begs to move faster and harder. 

 

“I’m close,” she gasped, feeling the coil in her stomach wind tighter and tighter. 

 

“Me too.” Sweat shined on his forehead, the humidity brutal. Hermione leaned in for a kiss as Harry moved his right hand down to her clit. “Come with me,” he begged her. With a few swipes of his thumb, Hermione tumbled over the edge, Harry thrusting a few more times before following her into orgasmic bliss. 

 

“I love you,” Hermione whispered, her breathing laboured. 

 

“I love you too,” he said back, laying his head on her chest, using her breasts as a pillow. She ran his fingers through his dark locks, pushing it back from his forehead. 

 

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked out the open barn door. “It doesn’t seem as if the rain is going to stop anytime,” she mused. 

 

Harry lifted his head and smiled that earth-shattering smile at her. The kind that made her heart stop and her stomach get caught in her throat. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to make use of the time we will be here.” 

 

Hermione grinned and sat up, pushing him off of her. She moved from the hay, and placed her knees in the dirt, her hands on Harry’s thighs. 

 

“Well, we shouldn’t waste any more time then, should we?” Harry leaned back against the hay, weaved his hands through her hair and groaned when her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. 

 

The rain changed their plans for the afternoon, but just maybe, rain was a good thing. 


End file.
